pcdollsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Sutta
Jessica Sutta (born Jessica Lynn Sutta) was a former member of the Pussycat Dolls. Her doll name was "Pin Up Doll." Biography Jessica was born on May 15, 1982 in Miami, Florida to a Jewish father of Polish & Russian descent and a Roman-Catholic mother of Irish-Japanese descent. She has two older brothers, Billy and Kevin. Jessica began dancing when she was 3 years old. She used to be a child model in a dancewear catalog\magazine called "Starstyle." Jessica was also a Miami City Ballet dance student. She tore the ACL on both knees and switched to theater studies before returning to dance. Jessica was a member of the Miami Heat cheerleading squad and became the captain in 2001. In 2003, she moved to Los Angeles and 3 months later, Jessica was on a dance audition for a PSA involving Smokey the bear when Robin Antin noticed her. Departure In January 2010, Jessica announced that she was outed from the Pussycat Dolls. She revealed that she broke a rib while on tour with the group and the group's management failed to provide her with any accommodations, so the "almost-homeless" Jessica had to crash on a friend's couch as she recovered. In an article with "Life & Style" magazine, Jessica stated: "I basically felt like nothing more than a glorified back-up dancer after seven years with the group. I wasn't feeling like I was growing in the situation. It was something I had to do. Breaking my rib is what sent me over the edge." In an interview with MTV News, Jessica said that she had the blessing of the other Dolls to leave the group. She stated: "They were really supportive of me. It was a big decision, but it was the best decision." Solo Projects In October 2010, Jessica released her first solo single, "I Wanna Be Bad" which is now available on iTunes. In August 2011, her second single, "Show Me" topped Billboard's Hot Dance Music\Club Play chart, making her the first Pussycat Doll member to top Billboard's Hot Dance Music\Club Play chart as a solo artist. Her debut album, "Sutta Pop" is scheduled for release in May 2012. In 2007, Jessica was featured on Dave Audé's single, "Make it Last" which topped Billboard's dance charts. During that same year, she was also featured on Paul van Dyk's single, "White Lies" whcih peaked at #3 on Billboard's dance charts. Jessica played a woman who was abused by her husband in Ana Johnsson's music video for "Don't Cry for Pain". She also appeared in music videos for Will Smith ("Miami"), Baby Bash ("Suga Suga"), Craig David ("Spanish") and Gloria Estefan ("Don't Let This Moment End"), and many others. As an actress, Jessica was part of the original cast in the Swedish American soap opera known as "Ocean Ave" where she played Jody Starr, a pill-poppin' Gothic teenager. She has also appeared in the films "From Justin to Kelly" a 2003 American romantic and "Bully." Jessica had a brief role in the 2003 film, "Bad Boys II." She was also hosting a show for a Miami based cable network called "SoBe in the Night". In 2007, she appeared on an episode of the game show "Identity" in disguise as a Pussycat Doll. In 2007, Jessica appeared in a series of video ads on MySpace for Unilever's Axe Body Spray as part of their "Bom Chicka Wah Wah" campaign. In 2010, Jessica appeared in FHM Magazine's "100 Sexiest Women in the World", ranking at #71. In December 2010, Jessica appeared in the YouTube video for non-profit organization, "FCKH8," a play on the NOH8 campaign, of which she also shot a photo for. In 2011, Jessica appeared in Capra's music video for their new song "If I Was." She also appeared in "HAHA,JK!", an online hidden-camera show. Jessica is? currently finishing her debut solo album entitled "Sutta Pop" which is expected to be released in 2013. Jessica left Hollywood Records in 2012 citing "creative differences," but she still plans to release her debut album soon. Gallery 400px-Jessica_Sutta_2009.jpg Jessica+Sutta+Live+Earth+London+Show+j3fCuMFszjbl.jpg Jessica-Sutta-3.jpg Jessica_Sutta.jpg 95075750c8fbf53b90a9d85eb274ab95-e1444475377188.jpg article-2420983-1BD43F84000005DC-871_634x920.jpg article-2420983-1BD43FF8000005DC-962_634x986.jpg jessicasuttaimages.jpeg Jessica+Sutta+Live+Earth+London+Show+6m9OLO10eQul.jpg j-sutta-press-photo.jpg J-Sutta.jpg jessica-sutta-photos-2014.jpg jessica-sutta.jpg Category:Members